death of a loved on is hard
by snow-hawk-666
Summary: this is for everyone who has lost a loved one. its about max thinking over happy times and the death of Fang. please read and review


Everyone at one time or another has lost someone so close to them it hurts so bad they don't know if they can go on living. Even if its just a small heart break it hurts. This is for everyone who has had to go through all that pain. Keep holding on.

MAX'S POV

Lieing in the bed tears streamed from my eyes. Another bad dream. One i couldnt wake from still i had seen it all over again.

My jaw quivvered with my breathing. My pillow quickly turned sodden. The same questions ran over in my head. Tumbiling and twisting this way and that. Why did it happen? That was the most common one.

Shuting my eyes i tried to think of good times

A YEAR EARLIER

Ever had that rush where you get down from flying and back from defeating another evil in africa and saving the one guy you love then seeing him?

No! Is that just my life? Anyway seeing Fang healthy and smileing was perfect for me. Running over to him my wings still streached out. I ran into him and went to kiss him. A bit to fast.

Yea i smacked my jaw of his cheek. We both laughed as Iggy who was standing close tried to figure it out. We stood kissing for what seemed like a lifetime. I was happy to give up all my life times for him.

But i bet you know what happened

"Max i'm hungry!" typical Nudge.

(this is from weather experiances i jsut had!!)

Who picked Scotland for Christmas?i dont know but i was ready to kill them. It started to snow as we flew here on the 19th of november. But it desided not to stop.

Now here i am hammering ice of our lets say "borowed" house. The kids were running round the front garden trying to make a snow bird-kid.

"Fucking snow!" i shouted and smashed the step. A large chunck of ice came of though to my reliefe.

"Maximum calm down, it can't hear you" i turned just in time to see Fang reapearing from his hidden form. A shadow comming to life. My angel. But Fang was to bad to be an angel.

My fallen angel.

My hero.

He came over to be as i knelt in the snowy slushy ice stuff. He wrapped his arms around me. He was so warm i instantly snuggled into him. I was complete here with my soal mate. Having a great and white christmas.

Nothing could beat it.

I stood back slightly as Gazzy picked a hamster from the many many tanks of them. Everyone else seemed to claim one of akilas and Totals pups. So i told him he could have any pet he wanted, i thought he would have picked a dog but he choose a hamster.

He smiled at me in Fang's arms as he told the pet shop owner which one e wanted. He choose a toffy coloured one, rather large and fat but cute.

"what do you want to call it wee man?" the guy asked Gazzy

Gazzy looked up at me with large eyes "its up to you Gaz, he's youre hamster so you need do pick one"

Fang for once spoke "try picking something like the way he looks or acts or something you like"

Gazzy thought for a second then started laughing "fly!" my heart skpped a beat thinking the pet shop guy would recignise us from our air shows and call in the calvery.

Instead he was cool about it "so you're the bird kids, i thought you look familiar i went to one of youre shows, bloody fantastic" he said with a smile then looked at me "keep you hands on youre man a lot of the girls who cant fly are after him fanggirl's they call themselves"

"what can i say im a catch" Fang laughed.

I stared, so he kissed my cheek making me blush.

"so youre calling him Fly?" i asked Gazzy as the guy pulled him out the tank softly.

"yea" Gazzy followed the man toll he went into a back room. "whats he doing with Fly?"

"seeing if Fly is a boy or a girl" Fang said steering me over to where the cages where Gazzy followed then asked the funniest question "how do they check that? Whats the difference"

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. "you'll learn" i said ruffling his hair.

Gazzy picked a blue cage with loads of tubes a wheel and a little nest box. Then we had to go get all the little things that would be used once then forgotten about like a brush.

We waited at the till for the man to bring Fly out. When he came out he said "its a girl"

"how can you tell?" Gazzy asked and Fang looked curiouse to, how do you tell if a hamster is a girl? Or guy?

"well you see if it has a penis" the guy said not thinking that gazzy was only 8

"whats that?" he asked "did she have one"

I couldn't help it i burst out laughing and handed the man the max card while he stared and Fang chuckled.

When we left Gazzy held the box with Fly in and mumbled "i still don't get it"

Uh this next memory i don't need to tell you what happened really, lets jsut say me and Fang were left alone. For a few hours in the bedroom.

The next mornign i eard shuffiling down stairs. The smell of pancakes reached my nose, my hair still a tangled mess from last night, i rolled over then noticed Fangs arm draped over my waist. Looking at him i had to smile, his face was slightly covered by his shinning black hair.

His deep eyes were hidden by his lids. Lips turned up in an almost unfang like smile.

I slid out from under his arm and pulled on my cloths and kissed Fangs forhead seeing him smile more in his sleep before wandering out of the room. I started to go downstairs when i smelt bacon.

Mm bacon........

I covered my mouth before runnign to the bathroom and puking what i had in my stomach out.

Man that was weird.

(one week later)

I'm pregnant, how could this happen to me. I sat on the toilet holding the stupid plastic test. Maybe its broke.

But looking at the two bold lines i knew i was trying to kid myself. I was 15 how could this happen.

I sighed and went looking for fang.

The house was odly silent.

The whole flock was home though how?

_Angel? _

I asked in my mind but no reply.

Now i was starting to get scared. I wandered to the room beside the bath room Gazzy's room. Fly was scurring round around in her cage with a grape in her mouth.

I shut the door again, "where are you all?!" i shouted. Somethign scurried down stiars i grabbed the first thign that came to hand that i could use as a wepon and it turned out to be fangs chain with the hidden dagger in the cross charm.

I slipped it around my neck and walked down stairs. My bare feet making no noise on the wooden floor. I heard strange laughter and a cry of pure pain.

Fang.

I walked faster towards the basement door. I touched the handel pushing it down slowly and looking down the stairs. The flock were bound tightly eyes wide, even Iggy who was listening intently. He glanced up to where i was standing.

He'd heard me. Lookign around i saw whitecoats a boy my age who i haddnt seen before. And Fang.

He was lying on the floor, gasping for breath, blood running from a gash on his temple. I frooze.

He glanced up to where i was stnaidng his eyes meeting mine before they looked to the floor ashamed.

The boy who was my age looked up, probally seeing that Fang had. He saw me and smiled. Saying a word i diddnt understand well the rest looked at me.

"MAX RUN" Angel shouted at me. I looked as the bopy advanced on me. I grabbed the hand rail and pushed myself up as he got closer flipping myself over i landed on the basment floor ever one looked dazed Fang shook his head then jumped up streaching his wings fast and hard breaking his binds. He ran up to the stiars grabbed the boy and pulled him downas he ran for me again.

They fought.

I dodged white coats as i tried to reach my flock. Then i saw the best thing ever. Total.

He and Akila must have excaped being bound. He ran between there legs yapping liek a real over excited dog.

He reach ed the flock and started to bite ropes. When they were free they fought with me.

I looked round.

Fang wasnt there

I soun around Angel sunk to her knees crying then shouted "hes dieing max!" my eyes oepend wide then i ran.

I felt him pulling me somehow. I reached mine and Fangs room. Fang was leaning agains tthe wall. The boy stood infront of him blade in hand.

Fang was clutchign his stomach gasping for breath.

The boy was talkign i hid in the shadows to listen and find a way to catch him "you know Fang you werent meant to be with Maximum, i am, i was created for it, the better of the brothers wasnt i? Now Maximum fell for you i need you out the bigger picture if we are to show the world we can live like them. And also we need to make the flock larger"

I gasped he was created so we could have kids!

I walked forward a plan in my head "hey" i said to the boy he smiled at me and i continued and cuped his cheek "you know even jsut helped me wait for you, hes useless now i have you"

Fangs eyes looked so hurt as he watched, for once he was showing emotion with tears gathering in his eyes, please Fang see im lieing to him.

"mind if i finish him off" i asked the boy signalling to the blade in his hand already stainned with Fangs blood.

"not at all, just one second" he said i nodded a smile on my face i turned to the door like i was going to doddle around.

"ARGH" i spun on my heel HE STABBED FANG.

I tried to straighten my face. He stabbed Fang in the ribs, his lung was hit. He gasped for breath and ooked up at me pure disbelieve in his eyes.

The boy held the blade out to me "finish the job babe" he slipped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him and putting his lips on mine.

Not a patch on kissing my true soalmate.

I heard a sob come from Fang, this was breaking my heart.

I lifted the blade slowly andjerked my wrist sending it into the boys chest looking blood squirted out at me. He stared at me "missed my heart babe" he laughed i pulled the blade out and without whinking dug it straight into his temple.

I cried out when i saw the metal slice his eyes and come out betewwn them. He dropped to the floor twitching slightly. I ran to Fang.

"are you ok?" i asked

"Max..... dont be.. daft" he said then a tear slipped form his eye "i thought you choose him"

"no Fang i couldnt, i love you and only you" i cried as i held him. To me.

"please dont forget me max" he said.

Tears ran from my eyes. "no Fang no you cant die" i said to loud to be ignored "you cant, i wont be able to cope without you"

"you will" he smiled a bit of blood ran from his mouth and his breathing rounded like a rattle was sstuck in his lung.

"no fang i cant lok after the baby alone please stay with me"

He looked up at me, i haddnt told him about the baby.

"see you need to live, i love you, we love you"

"max no way will i survive this, i love you and the baby so much" i leaned down and pressed my lips to his ignoring the blood.

Next thing his lips stopped moving against mine pulling back he was dead...

Havent you noticed no matter what you never get away from death. I finally came out my room and i had to take Gazzy and Fly to the vets. I was now 8 months pregnant. And still crying everyday over Fang.

A blood stain still remained in our room where he died.

In the vets the woman said the unthinkable "i think it would be best if we put Fly down"

"no! Shes all i have!" Gazzy shouted i held him to my buldge as the woman put Fly to sleep.

"i'm sorry, Fly is gone shes passed away" Gazzy cried and i cried death just kept cropign up diddnt it.

At home we went to our rooms Gazzy cried for Fly i cried for Fang

I sat up in my bed back to where i started. Getting up i saw a shadow. Black as night but stood out slightly standing over the crib. I went to the crib and pulled my son out.

He was a copy of his dada. Dark hair eyes. And black wings. He acted like me in most ways stuborn but always trys to stay silent like his dada.

"Fang, you have youre dadas name, he was amazing" i looked at the shadow "and hes still here"

My angel.

R.I.P Toffy, my darling little baby.

And for everyone who have lost someone.

Review please tell me what you think


End file.
